Korin Kandler Konpaqutier
Korin Kandler Konpaqutier Korin is a Cat-Gridon, and is the founding member of Atelier Korin, an merchant guild known more commonly as Korin's. He recently got accepted as a Corperation, keeping the same name, and gaining official status. Korin's is amongst the first guilds to leagaly gain sanction as a Corperation, and is also One of the oldest known none-combat guilds known. Prior to running the Merchant guild, he was a member of an assasination guild which took part in the Solar Clensing. He is fond of technology, and is drawn to devices which look overly flashy, reguardless of how effective this makes them. He has a loathing for catnip, detesting the feeling of being out of controle, and also hates dogs. He's known to smoke on occasion. Background Korin was from a family of poor merchants. Desperate to make ends meet, his family tried to open shop in the continent of Tian, but their efforts were in veign, and they were forced to leave behind everything - Their home, their belongings, and eventually their only heir. The young Gridon was brought up as a slave, working for pittance, in order to clear his family's debts. He detested his family, and his fates for this, but it made him stronger and wiser. By the time he was 14 he'd payed off the debtors, and brought freedom for all of the other slaves. With his new found freedom, his mind was abuzz with ideas on what he could do. It was at this time where he met a young Azules. Feeling sorry for the orphan, he stuck around, teaching him skills that he himself had learned whilst a slave. The two become close friends during their brief time together. Two years later, they were reunited, as part of the Mercenary guild, Felix Fortune. Korin, along with his comraids fought many battles, and were eventually hired to assist with the Solar purging. Korin was no stranger to pain and heart-ache by now, and was able to complete his task with relitive ease. However as time went on, he began to hate this life style too. After the solar purge, the members of Felix Fortune each went their own way, setting up their own guilds. Korin set up the Merchants guild Atelier Korin, and quickly established a link with the worlds merchant community, recruiting them all, and granting merchant rights for the first time ever. This was a breakthrough - No longer did peddlars have to risk life and limb from bandits and theves, just to make a small profit. Now merchants had one united fund, enabling them to live without concern, and allowing them to engage in trade to make as much extra as possible. Korin made it easy to be a merchant, and made it easy for people to get what they needed. Some time later, he took on Levia Sibilance as an apprentice, teaching her all he had learned about trading and crafting. She was the best student he could have hoped for - And finally, in the wake of the Prohibation, he left his workshop to her, helping her to create a new merchant guild, whilst he took all of the merchants who still seeked shelter, and become a legal Corperation. He detests being forced to bow to the whims of the World Government more than anything else, but his desire to help the men who needed his shelter took precidence. He is adamant about ending the prohibation, and is working within society to find a way to fix the world which he deems corrupt. Personality Korin is an old, gruff feline. He speaks with words of profound wisdom, backed up by years of experience. He enjoys inventing new gadgets that will make things easier, and allways trys to make things stand out, and look as flashy as possible. He's very methodical and old fassioned, but has a heart of gold, a heart of loyalty and pride - Something that no other cat Gridon has. Appearance Korin appears like a large cat. He has significant girth in his old age, being almost as long around the waist as he is tall. He has short stumpy legs, giving him a very routund appearance. He has ginger fur, with black rings around his eyes, and stripes across his tail. the fur of his mane and beard are greying - A sign of old age. His eyes are a deep shade of purple, though they appear red when he's angered. He usually wears a trillby hat, and allways carries a walking cane in his tale, acting as a balancing aid. Abilities N/A Trivia N/A Quotes Myaa~